The invention relates to individual cases for housing wind instrument reeds.
Cases for flat objects are already known, which are formed by a flattened parallelepipedic shaped box comprising a hinged cover, means for securing the flat object against movement in this box and a device for closing the lid on the box.
Such a case is relatively expensive to manufacture and involves disposing the object either manually in the case, any automation of this operation being very difficult and, therefore very expensive to perform. Furthermore, it is generally intended to receive flat objects such as fingernail files or combs which are much less fragile than wind instrument reeds and which may be handled and packed without special precautions.